I Can't Remember
by BrainXplosion
Summary: Bra finally finds Goten after seven long years but things isn't as it seems because Goten doesn't remember anything in that seven year period.


_To atal15, she wanted this story. Hope its up to standard._

I Remember You

I stepped back in shock as I took in what I had just seen. Who was that black-haired man that had walked past me just now? No it couldn't be. It couldn't be him. After all these years I didn't expect for _us_ to cross paths again. No way could it be...

I started after the figure but I had lost sight of him in the thick crowd that hastily moved to get around the town. My eyes scanned frantically around as I searched for his unique black-hair that splayed in all direction yet it was so soft to touch and feel and just lose my hand in it...

I shook my head vigorously as I attempted to clear out dirty thoughts. That guy didn't deserve it, not after what he had done to me. Wow, what would Pan say after I told her what I was thinking.

My eyes continued to dart around and I finally caught him walking towards the ice-cream parlour. I groaned inwardly. That had used to be our favourite spot to meet up when we used to sneak out of our houses. Me to get away from my dad, who I knew would have killed him if he ever caught me going out with him or any boy for that matter. And him, to get away from his mom and her consistent nagging about his studying and school work.

I shook my head again. _Stop remembering him idiot_, I told myself. _He left you remember?_

Even as I was saying that, my body wasn't listening. I was moving subconsciously towards him, almost like there was a magnet drawing me to him and I couldn't stop the attraction, no matter how hard I resisted. As I drew closer to him, his back turned away from me, my heart started to race. I could feel my heart thumping so loud that I was sure everyone in this parlour could also hear it but thankfully, no one turned to give me funny looks. Still that didn't stop my pulse rate increasing.

My body moved like it was in a dream. Each step I took was painfully slow and I could feel sweat prodding at my forehead. I was beginning to have second thoughts about all of this. Maybe it was better to leave this buried and dusted. Maybe I didn't need to talk to him again, to look into his onyx coloured eyes and maybe, just maybe...

_What, fall in love with him again?_ I blinked. That seemed to snap me from my daze and I realized I had been standing behind him this whole for what seemed like ten minutes to me or it could have been ten seconds. I didn't know but it was still embarrassing and immediately my cheeks blushed crimson.

I turned to look at the miraculously ignorant dude, who still hadn't noticed me behind him and I rolled my eyes. This gave me a bit of courage. "Goten?" I whispered softly. Crap, that wasn't the voice I wanted. I wanted to sound angry and hurtful but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I didn't know what was wrong with me.

The man turned around and I gasped. His skin was tanned golden brown like a real bronze statue and his figure was complimented by his dark hair which was styled to look more like his father. His body was muscular, his arms and chest displayed nicely by his simple t-shirt, yet he still retained his slim athletic body. His eyes where dark like they had always been and shone with a shine that seemed to spark something in me. A feeling I hadn't felt in a while. A feeling that was getting me feeling disgusted with myself. _C'mon Bra, don't let this guy get to you._

"Bra? Is that actually you? No way is that you," Goten's small lips broke into a huge grin. "I haven't seen you in..." he paused as he as he seemed to think about that but the moment was short lived as he put back his happy face. "Anyways, how've you been?"

I got mad then, all signs of my previous nervousness dissipated. The jerk was acting like he couldn't remember what had between us, like he could just hurt me and come back smiling like we we're best friends? No way was he was going to _fuckin_g step over me. I couldn't hold it any longer.

I slapped him across the face, hard, the sound ricocheting across the whole parlour, silencing any other sound that was being made and making the whole room stare straight at the source of the silence bringer: me. I didn't care though or notice for that matter, the only thing that I saw was Goten and that red mark on his cheek.

He touched his face slowly, feeling the blazing red mark that appeared on his bronze skin. He turned to look at me angrily. "What the heck was that for, Bra?" he exclaimed.

I shook again. I reached out to slap him again on the other cheek but in a flash, he caught my hand as I was only rearing backwards. For a few moments we stood there. Goten looking deep into my eyes like he trying to he could find the answer deep in my soul. "Bra, what's the matter?" he whispered softly.

That snapped me out of it. I pulled away from him roughly and grabbed the arm that he had been holding. "Don't you dare touch me you piece of scum!" I yelled at him.

Goten looked around, beginning to notice the crowd gathering around and watching. "Bra, I don't understand why you're like this. What have I done wrong?" He asked exasperated.

"What have you done wrong? I looked at him incredulously. "Oh my God Goten are you for real? Don't you remember what happened all those years ago? What you did?"

He still was obviously none the wiser because that blank look on his face was still there. I groaned in frustration. "You really don't remember or are you just retarded?"

"Look, if you're gonna insult me in public then I'm not gonna pay attention to you. And anyways what do you mean by years?" he added.

I clenched my fists, not hearing the last part of what he said; my sensible side trying hard to reason with me but my emotions couldn't cope-I was infuriated. "You idiot, don't you remember what happened that night?" I cried, actual tears brimming in my eyes. "You left me pregnant and alone Goten, alone with your child. I had to walk around with the baby in my womb for nine months and I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents or even my friends until it began to get noticeable.

"Of course my parents were angry at first and my dad promised he would kill you if he ever saw you. In fact he went round the whole world that day looking for you but he couldn't find you, no one could find you, not even your family or the rest of the guys. Your dad had even asked that weird guy-King Kai I think-to help but he couldn't find it, and when we got the dragon balls together, the dragon couldn't even bring you back. It was like you had vanished, vanished because you couldn't face the fact you were going to be a dad." I paused for breath. My tears were now flowing freely. "Then when I went into labour, it was the most painful experience ever. I wanted to give up and just die because you weren't here to help me go through it. But I couldn't because of that child, I didn't want to let it down just because of the stupidity of its father, and with all the support I got from my family, yours and the rest I finally gave birth to 'her'."

I looked up at Goten as he stood there shell shocked. He face was that of disbelief and it looked-I hoped-like guilt. My tears were pouring like rain and snot was dripping from my nose. I wiped them vigorously, not wanting to appear weak in front of this jerk and I stared at him hard-faced.

"Do you know Trunks been in agony at home. He's been saying that if he ever saw you, he would kill you for what you did to me but at night I would sometimes hear him cry and in the morning, you could see the hint of red in his eyes."

Goten looked down at the floor in sorrow. "I did that to Trunks?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Not only Trunks but others too, especially your mom. I think she too it the worst."

We stood there in silence for a while, the tension that had been built slowly unravelling and so with it my anger. Now tears streamed again as all I had left was my pain and self-pity.

"Bra?" I looked up at Goten. He was looking at me with his big eyes and had the look of guilt of his face. I knew it was a face that he had probably used to get out of trouble with his mom.

"What do you want you jerk," I spat contemptuously.

He shuffled as he spoke. "How long ago was this?" he asked.

"Seven years ago. Seven years that I had to look after-"

"Seven years, are you sure?" he interrupted in surprise.

I looked at him carefully."Yes, seven years. I'm pretty sure that our- I'm mean my daughter is seven."

Goten bit his nails as went deep in thought. He seemed to be racking his brain as there was sweat on his bronze skin. "Bra what year is it?" he asked.

Was he being stupid again to make me look bad? Was he even taking this seriously? I searched his face but I saw he was deadly serious. I told him the year.

He looked at me in alarm again. "No it can't be, this is the year," he said getting out his phone. It showed the year, seven years ago.

I looked at him again."Goten where have you actually been all these years?" I asked him suspiciously.

That seemed to affect him. He seemed to be deep in thought again, trying to remember but the look on his face told me he couldn't. "I don't know Bra." Then he turned back to me, his face lighting up like he remembered. "Actually I do know, I've been on Earth all this time. Don't you remember? I asked you out two days ago and you said yes and today was the day we were meant to go out."

"Goten that was seven years ago!" I exclaimed.

"No it wasn't," Goten said his face hard. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the happiest day of my life," he smiled. "I remember the next day I'd gotten dressed in my best clothes and was waiting for you till seven o'clock on the dot and you arrived, saying that you're dad was suspicious and you had to climb out the window to get here."

He paused. I looked at him worriedly. This all happened seven years ago but he really was describing it like it happened yesterday. What had happened to you Goten, is this why we couldn't find you? I nodded my head at him urging him to continue. "Yes go on. What else happened that night?"

"We...went to this ice-cream parlour, didn't we?" he asked uncertainly rather than confirmed.

I nodded."Then after I took you to that hill, the hill that overlooks the whole city and we began to talk whilst looking at the lights," he continued. "Then I remember snuggling up close to you and then you resting your head on my chest and snuggling up closer that I could feel your heart beat. I had then lifted your chin up and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before we kissed each other."

He then blushed red. I didn't understand why until I realized what he was going to say next and then I blushed too. We had done it then and after kissing each other and it had been what conceived our daughter-I mean my daughter.

Goten coughed into his hand. "Err... yeah. After that I had gone home exhausted and I remember lying on the couch and closing my eyes," he then spread his arms wide. "And this morning I woke up and came here."

This is the end of this story...unless you want me to continue.


End file.
